I'm Still Here
by AliceMclean
Summary: Why am i cold? Why am i blind to the truth? Why do you know me when i don't know you? Am I on your mind? How did i die?
1. Cold

**I got a writers block on my other story so i did this one I was listening to my fave song Cold(I'm still here) by Evans Blue**

**I do not own Danny Phantom and this is why**

* * *

Cold that's what he felt like. He was numb and his vision blurred. Was this what it felt like to officially die? He didn't know, all he wanted to do was save the city he cared about. The city that he lived and grew up in, but why did he protect it when all they wanted was to destroy him. The regrets he had was he never got to tell the goth how he felt and that he save a city that paid to kill him. No he didn't feel that way did he? The Raven haired boy felt the raindrops fall on him, he felt the pool of blood around him he felt the cold numb feeling of death on his skin. Did he want to give up? No he didn't he wanted to live he still wanted to save them right? He could barely feel the tears come down his face, as he felt two hands grasp him calling his name.

"Wheres Danny?" A goth girl asked over the phone.

"I don't know Sam." A girl with long orange-red hair told the goth over the phone

"JAZZ SAM I FOUND HIM HE'S BY THE NASTY BURGER" Tucker shouted out of breath on the three way call. "I have to call the ambulance." Tucker said before hanging up and dialing 911.

Jazz and Sam ran over to where tucker told them where Danny was. Jazz got there first, She fell to her knees. her little brother was on the ground not moving eyes dulled staring up at the night sky. his skin was a disturbing gray color. She couldn't look anymore. If she did the tears would come.

Sam looked at Danny as tears shed from her pale skin. She wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled him up into her lap. "Danny... Danny Don't die please don't die. I love you Danny please don't leave me please." Sam cried out hoping that her words would get through to him somehow. The raven haired male didn't stir. Sam felt for a pulse it was there just barely and it was slow, then she felt it an irregular heart beat. Sam got scarred.

"Danny... DANNY NO DON'T GO." She felt him struggling for every single breath. In what seemed like hours the ambulance came and picked up Danny.

"Please let us go we found him hes our best friend" Sam begged. They where let into the back of the vehicle.

Jazz called her parents and told them about Danny how he was in the hospital. Sam wasn't speaking Tucker was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was eerily quiet.

"Wheres Danny" The eldest Fentons yelled in unison. Sam broke down, another batch of tears fell from her face. Tucker just looked away. Jazz looked down the hall.

A hour later The doctor came out. "I'm sorry we lost him" Jazz who was holding in her tears let them fall she didnt try to hold them back. Tucker looked like he was mad at himself for not reaching his friend to help him in time. Sam fell to her knees. Maddie hugged Jack and Jack consoled Maddie. They all lost something important they all lost Danny.

_**-**_**In The Ghost Zone**_**-**_

A white haired teen woke up in the ghost zone. "What happened?" He asked himself. Clockwork saw him.

"Danny what are you doing here?"

"Do i know you?"

Clockwork was stunned at the question that the teen asked. He did not see this coming. Who would've blocked his power to do this. "What do you remember?"

Danny cocked his head to the side, thinking for a while. "A white haired women with a sweet voice she called out to me when i was in the dark."

Clockworks eyes widened. 'It couldn't be, Phenox?'

* * *

**rate and fave please **


	2. Remember

**Hi and welcome to another chapter of I'm still here i do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Clockwork had to talk to Phenox now. Did she do all this or did someone else. He had Danny come with him. He had to find this out. Phenox was suppose to help spirits go into the ghost zone. Did she also have the power to block out time from Clockworks view. No that wasn't possible. Was it?

The Snow white haired male looked around, this place was familiar to him, but why did he know it? Why was it familiar? his last question was asked out loud. "Who are you?"

Clockwork looked at the teen he was sad that a person he got close to didn't remember him. "I'm Clockwork master of time. You are Danny Fenton but most people in this form knew you as Danny Phantom."

Danny was a little confused. "Why did people know me as Danny Phantom instead of Fenton? Why am I here anyway?"

"You died." Clockwork said a little above a wisper with no emotion. "We're at the place that hopefully will give us answers of your unexpected death." Clockwork said knocking on a door.

"Coming hold on" A loud bag was heard alog with a yelp. The knob twisted and the door opened. "CW whats up man long time no see hehe." Then she looked at Danny. "Ohhh you found him. I was looking for him." Phenox laughed nervously and pushed her fingers together.

"Do you know anything about his death?" Clockworked asked.

"No I don't I found him scouting for the spirits that where lost when I found his soul wondering around he seemed confused. So I brought him here and I went to get us something to drink and he ran away. I'm sorry if I upset you sir, but I don't know anything about his death."

Clockwork shook his head at the white haired girls rambling. "Phenox do you know anyone that can block out my powers to look into time?"

"N-no sir why?"

"His death was not suppose to happen"

Danny looked confused. He was dead for how long? How did he die? Did anyone know he died? "What happened to me?" he asked in no one in particular.

"We don't know but Phenox is going to help you out with that, your going back to the world of the living to regain your memories."

"W-What?" The girl named asked.

"Yep you can make portals like Wulf to come back to the Ghost Zone if anything is wrong."

"But unlike Wulf I cant make them to the world of the living."

"I know you know where the portal is, and I can't use my powers to send you back in time. Right now I can't see anything beyond now. I dont know whats going to happen. Just keep Dan safe ok."

"Don't call me Dan." Danny spoke up.

Clockwork knew that that name could trigger some of his memmory, "Why?"

"I don't know I don't like it." Danny answered.

Phenox then took Danny's hand, "Come on lets see if you can remember anything." She gave him a smile. Danny returned it.

"Ok."

_**-Amity park-**_

Its been two days since Danny died, you could only see Sam in her room. she was devastated and she couldn't believe what happened. If only they got there earlier; He said he was hering voices that where not there. He said that in his dreams he was alone when a ghost with black eyes would try to murder him. He thought it was more than a dream and they didn't believe him. Sam felt awful She remembered him calling her that night although it was an accident.

_ Sam's phone rang in her ears and looked at the caller ID 'Danny' so she picked it up "Hi Dann-" she didn't get to finish. A crash echoed through the phone with Danny groaning in pain._

_"DANNY WHATS GOING ON"_

_ He didn't hear her._

_"So ghost child why do you protect people that doesn't give a shit if you live or die."_

_"That's a lie." Danny shouted although his voice faltered, as if he was reassuring himself more._

_ The other voice starts laughing. "You really think so if you do your worse off than i thought you where. They paid people to kill you. Why dont i just do the job for them."_

_ Sam heard the snap of a bone breaking and Danny yelling out in pain. She hung up She had to call Tucker and Jazz so they could find Danny._

Did he die feeling hate? No Danny would never do that. Sam wanted to look through the ghost zone to see if he was a ghost. She didnt care she wanted to see him safe.

Tucker was no better off. He Saw his friend in his own pool of blood. He Saw him and he couldn't do anything. That night was horrible. If he trusted Danny, Danny wouldn't have ran off.

_"Danny dude are you ok"_

_"Tuck it was that dream again," he sighed "but this time it was different it was like i could feel the pain."_

_"Dude your just paranoid"_

_"No Im not Tuck this is serious. I cant sleep anymore, and i cant eat either this is serious Tuck something is there to get me."_

_"Danny dude i think you need help though ghost must have gotten to your brain or somthi-" Tucker couldn't finish Danny just punched him in the face sending him to the ground._

_"Tuck..."Danny whispered on his face stood shock and horror as he just saw what he done. Danny shook his head and ran off. "Danny Wait Danny." but Danny ran off._

How did a ghost scare Danny that bad that he fidgeted over everything? Tucker didn't know. Another memory hit him this one was of that night.

_"Danny... Danny where are you?" Tucker shouted after Sam's frantic call. A scream pierced the air, a scream that was painful. Tucker ran to it. There was blood that pooled all around a body, with a now stained red shirt, and a dark head of hair, Tucker knew instantly. It was Danny. Tucker ran to his best friend._

_"Danny hold on dude" Tucker said as he touched Danny. Tucker saw the tears that flooded Dany's face. _

_"Don't die on me Danny, don't die on me." Tucker said whipping out his cell and calling Jazz's cell._

Tucker wanted to forget that night. He wanted his friend to be here, alive and not dead.

* * *

**Sorry how lame it is but still review and like please**


End file.
